The Morning After
by Ailodierap
Summary: Robbie's thoughts after a rather interesting night with Beck. Something random I wanted to write for one of my favourite pairings. Enjoy! Rated 'T' for implications of sexual acts.


Beck was gone.

Robbie shouldn't have been surprised at this. I mean, what did he expect, really? To wake up to Beck's smiling face, his hand stroking the short curls that sat atop Robbie's head, whispering into his ear how much he had enjoyed last night? But Robbie couldn't deny that there was a small part of him, yes, just a very small part that wanted to wake up to Beck's face.

As the skinny boy slowly pulled himself up, he began to wonder how this had happened in the first place.

It wasn't like Robbie and Beck had finally admitted their undying love for one another, leading to a night of passionate sex. Come to think of it, Robbie didn't really know how or why it happened. It just did. It wasn't until Robbie began to think about how it happened that it actually hit home _what_ had happened. They had had sex. Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver had sex.

The thought excited Robbie. It's almost like the fact that they had sex made Beck a possession of Robbie's; it was like Beck was something that Robbie could flaunt to his friends and be proud of. It made Robbie feel powerful and confident just thinking it. Robbie and Beck had sex. Beck had sex with Robbie. Robbie and Beck slept together. It seemed to fill the pale boy with newfound confidence every time he thought it to himself. Just the image of himself lying in bed next to Beck made his insides swell with joy. It's essentially as though doing anything with Beck made Robbie feel strong, be it sleeping with him, making him laugh, or even just talking to him. Something about the tall boy just made Robbie feel on top of the world.

It wasn't like Robbie was some insane stalker. It was more like Robbie had identified Beck as a cooler, more popular individual, therefore placing him significantly above Robbie in status at Hollywood Arts, and the idea of impressing or simply hanging around someone of such a higher status made Robbie feel confident and pleased with himself. That urge to impress Beck then seemed to transcend from that into what Robbie could only describe as a fascination. Robbie couldn't bring himself to call it a crush, because it really wasn't. Robbie was simply fascinated by Beck. Just wanted to constantly impress him, and to just exist in his eyes. Stripping it down to the basics, it's not really surprising it turned out this way; Robbie wanted to increase his own status in school and life and so developed some kind of fascination with the Canadian at the top of the food chain.

The situation seemed comparable to a modern-day translation of the days back when you married someone to gain status, not for love. The person of the higher status was the one you wanted to end up with. Place yourself higher up in the food chain and you can stay out of harm's way. You can make your life into what you wanted. The same concept applied here. Robbie's utter enthrallment with Beck was a result of Beck's significant status in the school, and Robbie's yearning to match it.

Simply thinking about it brought all the sensations, all the thoughts, all the confusion back into the head of the pale boy. All of a sudden, Robbie didn't seem to care _why _it happened. All he cared about is that it did.

It happened on the king-sized bed taking up almost all the space in his room, barely leaving room to breathe. Robbie couldn't help comparing this room to his own mind. The bed where he and Beck slept together was taking up all the room in his bedroom, similarly to how the very _fact _that he and Beck slept together was taking up all the room in the boy's bewildered mind.

Robbie and Beck slept together. There it is again. That feeling of power, of confidence. The effect Beck had on Robbie was simply indescribable. You think about how people have sex all the time and think nothing of it. That's how Robbie always went about life. Dismissing the fact that he was a virgin, dismissing how constantly humans have sex with each other because he never really… cared.

And yet, all it took was one night. One strange turn of events to change Robbie's thoughts and views on the topic completely… Robbie just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was constantly there. The lingering thought. The unchanging image of himself and Beck.

With all these overbearing thoughts weighing down on the Jewish boy's mind, Robbie hesitantly pulled himself out of bed… and that's when the pain kicked in.

Wincing from the stinging pain that every step induced, Robbie slowly treaded over to the bathroom, thoughts from last night still raging through the fragile boy's stream of conscience.

Needless to say, that shower took a very long time.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**...please? :3**


End file.
